Héros
by Twishy916
Summary: "Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. [...] Pour le moment, il se contentait de s'accrocher à la vie, survivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait." ; Fiction Unstiteuf (Unsterbliicher/Newtiteuf). Fiction écrite à quatre mains. Le résumé est temporaire et avancera au fil de l'histoire.
1. Chapitre Informatif

**Ceci est une fanfiction Unstiteuf, basée sur le couple fictif d'Unsterbliicher et de Newtiteuf, deux grands et magnifiques youtubers. C'est une fiction yaoi ou à caractère homosexuel si vous préférez, donc si de gentils homophobes passent par là, la petite croix en haut à droite est là pour vous, merci d'avance :)**

 **Les vrais prénoms d'Unsterbliicher et de Newtiteuf seront utilisées dans cette fanfiction, parce qu'elle n'a (pour le moment) pas de grand rapport avec Youtube, et parce que nous préférons utiliser leurs prénoms, tout simplements, allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Cette fanfiction est donc une fiction écrite à quatre mains (deux personnes, donc, ma meilleure amie et moi), nous acceptons volontiers les critiques constructives mesdames (et peut-être messieurs ? :D).**

 **Et une petite répétition, cette fanfiction est complètement fictive, tous les évènements écrits ici sortent directement du cerveau dégénéré de ma meilleure amie et moi, pas de la réalité, tout ce qui est décrit ici ne s'est jamais passé dans la réalité.**

 **Une dernière petite chose, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes (enfin, je crois) et si ils trouvent cette fiction et qu'elle les dérangent, elle sera immédiatement supprimée.**

 **Et enfin, après ce long passage, bonne lecture à vous mes ami(e)s !**

 **\- Twili' et Shy'**


	2. Chapitre 0 - Prologue

**Chapitre 0 - Introduction**

Tout commença dans un lycée, privé, très stricte. Comme presque toute école privée en fait. Un peu trop même… Vous savez, c'est ce genre d'établissement, où le règlement fait dix pages de long et est à apprendre par cœur. Ce genre d'établissement où la tenue vestimentaire était plus que réglementée. Là où le moindre oubli ou moindre détail laissé au hasard vous vaut une exclusion définitive. Oui, exactement le genre d'endroit où personne ne voudrait se retrouver.

Julien pensait enfin que les problèmes étaient terminés en arrivant au lycée, les élèves seraient sûrement plus matures, ayant grandis. Mais contre toute attente ce fut pire qu'au collège. Les élèves étaient épouvantables (plus tu grandiras, plus con tu seras, disait un proverbe chinois). La plupart du temps il tentait de se faire tout petit... mais ce n'était plus possible, les élèves étaient constamment sur son dos, lui lançant des piques à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient, quand ils ne le rejetaient pas comme s'il avait un virus, ou bien une maladie incurable, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il les dégoutait. Julien ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela pour eux était si... grave. Il se retrouvait alors très souvent seul. Quasiment tout le temps, en fait. Les seuls moments où il n'était pas seul étaient les heures de cours (où il était bien malheureusement pour lui, obligé de faire face aux élèves et aux professeurs), et les moments où les autres élèves lui tournaient autour, bien sûr, cherchant toujours un meilleur moyen de lui nuire, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Pourquoi se faisait-il harceler me demanderez-vous ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même, à vrai dire. Enfin, il imaginait bien le pourquoi du comment, mais ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait les élèves à lui pourrir la vie pour cette raison.

Tout était parti d'une histoire qui s'était passée l'année de ses 14 ans (il se demandait même comment il pouvait avoir été aussi bête, à l'époque). Il était « malencontreusement » tombé amoureux de son « meilleur ami », et avait décidé de lui avouer sa flamme, en bon idiot qu'il était. Mais cela avait mal tourné, malheureusement, son « meilleur ami » ne le comprenant pas et n'acceptant pas son amour. Il s'était donc très rapidement retrouvé à la place du souffre douleur de la classe, voir même du collège. Perdant ses quelques

amis, se prenant quotidiennement des coups et des insultes, quand les élèves n'essayaient pas d'aller plus loin...

Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se cherchait encore, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il le lui arrivait (pourquoi était-il amoureux d'un homme alors qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de côtoyer la gente féminine et que ses parents lui radotaient sans cesse qu'être entiché d'un homme en tant qu'homme était un péché, et qu'on finirait forcément en enfer ?...) il ne voulait pas mettre au courant ses parents (qui auraient pour le coup sûrement eu la même réaction que ses « camarades de classe ») et n'avait aucune aide extérieure, étant obligé par ses parents de se consacrer exclusivement aux études, les seules personnes du monde extérieur qu'il voyait étant ses camarades de classe. Il décida donc de ne rien faire, souffrant et endurant en silence. Sachant pertinemment qu'il traînerait cela sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité… S'il arrivait à la fin de sa scolarité...

Mais qui aurait pu lui dire un jour qu'à cause de cette vie qu'il s'était lentement mit à détester, il trouverait peut-être finalement un moyen de vraiment être heureux ? Il n'aurait jamais cru la personne qui le lui aurait dit cela. Il ne l'aurait cru qu'en le voyant de ses propres yeux. Pour le moment, il se contentait de s'accrocher à la vie, survivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 **« Mais celui qui persévérera jusqu'à la fin sera sauvé. »**

 _\- Evangile selon Matthieu, Chapitre 24, Verset 13._

* * *

 **Et voici donc le prologue d'une (peut-être) longue fanfiction, c'était Twili' et Shy', ₪hhh Yeeeeeeaaahh, allez, m'bybyeee. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, c'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir, et en plus on vous offre un cookie virtuel ! :D**

 **(Cette fiction est également postée sur Wattpad, pour des raisons de visibilité, tout le monde n'a pas FFNet, et inversement, tout le monde n'a pas Wattpad. Et enfin, si vous voulez nous poser des questions, nous avons un Twitter ( TwiShy916), on répond à tout. Toute information sera mise sur le Twitter. Et cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin :D )**

 **\- Twili' et Shy'**


	3. Chapitre 1 - Au commencement

**Et voici donc le (vrai) début de cette fanfiction, enjoy it ! Et nous, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Au commencement...**

Je sortais de chez moi, prenant le chemin du lycée à contrecoeur, comme tous les jours, contemplant d'un oeil distrait le ciel. L'astre lunaire s'évanouissait petit à petit, laissant place à la douce chaleur du soleil, qui commençait déjà à taper contre les volets des immeubles du quartier ou à se refléter sur les vitres des voitures qui passaient dans les rues.

J'avais une boule au ventre, le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, m'isolant encore plus dans mes pensées. De toute façon, il se passait toujours quelque chose de mal. J'avais maintenant pris l'habitude d'avoir ce sentiment présent constamment.

J'arrivais au lycée, bizarrement, je n'entendais pas de cris ou autres bruits ambiants. Il y avait très peu d'élèves aujourd'hui. Il devait y avoir une grève, une fête, ou je-ne-sais quelle autre raison autorisant ces élèves si "studieux" à s'absenter un jour de cours. J'interpellais donc un professeur (oui, ici les professeurs ont aussi un rôle de surveillant. Le manque d'effectifs, sûrement) que je savais… non pas gentil, non, ça n'était pas de la gentillesse... mais plus de la tolérance, avec moi, quand j'étais seul… Il ne pouvait se permettre aux yeux du corps enseignant d'aimer un élève détesté de tous, je crois... Enfin bref.

« Bonjour, vous savez pourquoi il n'y a presque personne ? »

« Pour tout te dire, même nous les professeurs ne sommes au courant de rien. Pourtant, à vue d'oeil, le taux d'absentéisme est énorme aujourd'hui. Ça bat tous les records.» Trancha t-il, d'une voix lasse.

... D'accord, il n'était peut-être pas si "tolérant" finalement. Mais au moins, il ne m'humiliait pas.

La sonnerie retentit, résonnant dans mes oreilles. Je décidais alors de partir en cours. Même avec aussi peu d'élèves, je ne voulais pas risquer des représailles à cause d'un retard, surtout dès la première heure de la journée. Je me dépêchais, courant dans les couloirs. J'entrais en classe et pu apercevoir quelques élèves (qui me jetèrent des regard) et le groupe qui était tout le temps sur mon dos. Ah merde, ils étaient au complet, eux.

Le groupe était composé de deux filles et de quatre garçons. Les bimbos du groupe, toujours à se regarder dans leur miroir de poche, remettant leurs (sublimes) coiffures en place et vérifiant l'état de leur maquillage. Les mecs, reluquant plus qu'indiscrètement leurs amies et chuchotant entre-eux, débattant sûrement des poitrines plus qu'opulentes de leurs amies.

Je décidais de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et m'installa à ma place, dans un coin.

Le professeur arriva, faisant s'asseoir automatiquement tous les élèves. Il commença son cours comme habituellement, de sa voix forte. Débutant ses louanges sur la religion, comme toujours avec chaque professeur en début de matinée. Je sentais l'ennui et le sommeil pointer à l'horizon et me concentra alors sur les lignes marquées au tableau, piquant du nez, jetant parfois un regard dehors, espérant que cette journée passerait vite...

* * *

Une fois la matinée terminée, ce fut l'heure du repas, je me dirigeais alors vers le réfectoire, me faisant parfois bousculer par les élèves, petits ou grands. (Pourquoi être aussi pressé seulement pour une assiette..?)

J'arrivais enfin dans la grande salle nous servant de cafétéria et me servis. Poisson industriel, pâtes mal cuites, épinards "maison" et framboises en dessert. On était vendredi, pas de viande ou d'extravagances en ce jour "saint". Génial.

Je m'installais alors à une table, seul, et mangea silencieusement, levant parfois la tête vers le plafond, ou regardant droit devant moi. Contemplant les élèves, qui discutaient entre eux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Me rendant toujours plus compte de ma différence. Me rendant toujours plus découragé. Me rendant toujours plus compte que cette situation commençait à me dépasser.

Je sortis de mes pensées, voyant que les élèves commençaient à partir, et jeta un oeil à l'horloge à ma droite, merde. Je me dépêchais de finir mon assiette avec une mine de dégoût et parti, débarrassant au passage la table à laquelle j'étais installé. Nous devions nous rendre au gymnase, pour deux heures de sport. Ensuite, j'en aurais fini, et j'aurais du répit pour deux petits jours... J'espérais que ça se passerait bien.

* * *

J'arrivais au gymnase, essoufflé. Je rentrais aux vestiaires et me changea, me rendant rapidement sur le terrain. Apparemment, c'était basket-ball aujourd'hui, j'avais quand même un peu de chance, on dirait, un des seuls sports où j'étais (à peu près) bon.

Les élèves étaient tous alignés, comme des machines, rien n'était laissé au hasard, même ici. Je me positionnais vite près d'un élève, ne prenant pas compte de son grognement de frustration. Tu seras à côté de moi, que tu le veuilles ou non mon coco.

Le professeur nous fit faire des tours de terrains et autres exercices d'échauffements, puis, ce fut le grand moment de la formation des deux équipes pour les matchs. Bien sûr, je fus le dernier à être choisi. Je me retrouvais dans l'équipe la moins bien formée, j'allais devoir les aider s'ils voulaient gagner. Mais bien sûr, ils ne voudront pas de mon aide. Allez, un croche-pied de tenté déjà. Perdu, je suis trop agile pour me laisser avoir par ça, dommage pour toi.

Les deux heures se passèrent ainsi. Ponctuées par les sons de la balle touchant le sol et les coups de sifflet du professeur. Le score se finalisant pa en faveur de l'autre équipe. Je rageais intérieurement. On aurait pu gagner sans ces conneries. Et le prof qui ne disait rien face aux insultes et coups que je me prenais...

Le cours terminé, je sortis précipitamment du gymnase, me rendant dans les vestiaires, alors que les autres élèves s'extasiaient encore sur leur match (difficilement) gagné, pendant que mon équipe ruminait, sûr et certains que c'était de ma faute s'ils avaient perdu. Fallait me laisser mettre des paniers au lieu de me voler la balle aussi, connards.

J'attrapais mes affaires, me changeant rapidement, ne prenant même pas compte des "tags" griffonnés sur le mur, pour beaucoup me concernant. Je m'étais déjà attardé ici. Rien que pour lire les insanités écrites sur moi. Je n'étais plus jamais resté si longtemps depuis, toujours à me dépêcher de sortir d'ici, fuyant ce qui était dit et affirmé dans mon dos. Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais pourquoi c'était si... dérangeant pour eux. C'était ma vie privée, ça ne regardait que moi, ils n'avaient même pas à savoir ça.

Mais en même temps, c'est moi qui leur avais indirectement tout avoué. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie je crois…

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, perdu dans mes pensées. J'entendis les autres élèves arriver dans une cacophonie et m'empressais d'enfiler un t-shirt. Je les entendis déblatérer des insultes, pour la plupart inaudibles à cause du bruit des douches. Je me pressais, faisant mes lacets à la va-vite. J'avais toujours l'habitude de stupides moqueries, d'intimidations ou bien de coups. C'était devenu mon lot quotidien, je trouvais maintenant cela presque normal. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à les entendre et j'aurais sûrement eu une réaction disproportionnée, rendant des coups, et l'on m'aurait accusé d'avoir engendré la bagarre…

J'empruntais le chemin du retour, regardant souvent derrière moi, mon pressentiment de ce matin me revenant de plus en plus souvent… Une fois arrivé à environ la moitié du chemin, je dus m'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre, la rue que je prenais habituellement étant, bizarrement, fermée pour travaux... J'hésitais un instant, contourner ce raccourci me ferai perdre un précieux temps… Bon, allez Julien, il ne peut rien t'arriver, hein ? J'avançais sans lever la tête, regardant le sol. La ruelle devenait de plus en plus sombre, je relevais la tête. Merde. C'était un cul de sac, j'allais rebrousser chemin quand soudain, je ressentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournais machinalement, me retrouvant face à un groupe de ma classe. LE groupe de ma classe. Putain, putain, putain. Qu'est-ce que t'es con Julien putain.

* * *

 **Et voici donc la fin de ce chapitre un. Et oui, et oui.**

 **Votre avis nous intéresse (On dirait une pub... - Chut. - Ok...), qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De notre style d'écriture ?** **De la vitesse des évênements ?** **Le chapitre est-il trop long ? Dites nous tout cela en review ! C'est gratuit, et on vous offre un cookie miniature, et en plus, ça booste notre envie d'écrire de 666% ! :D**

 **Vous pouvez aussi nous retrouver sur notre Twitter ( Twishy916), ça nous booste tout autant, et maintenant, on vous laisse, on retourne écrire, et (peut-être) à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **\- Twili' et Shy'**


	4. Chapitre 2 - Une souffrance interminable

**Chapitre 2 - Une souffrance interminable**

Il se retrouvait donc là. Dans cette impasse froide et humide. Seul contre tous. Personne ne passait dans la rue avoisinante à cette heure-là. Personne... Vraiment personne pour ne serait-ce qu'admirer d'un œil distrait et coupable la "petite fête"... Personne pour être témoin du spectacle...

Il se mit soudainement à avoir peur. Très peur. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il craignait ce qui allait se passer.

Il le comprit bien vite : ça allait être plus violent que d'habitude. Il reculait de plus en plus, la peur lui prenant au ventre. Tandis que le groupe avançait en riant toujours davantage. Ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait droit à un passage à tabac en dehors du périmètre du lycée. Et ça l'effrayait. À un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

* * *

Je me retrouvais au fond de ce cul-de-sac. J'écarquillais les yeux, réalisant que j'étais maintenant vraiment coincé entre quatre murs, je regardais le sol, une unique larme coulant sur mon menton. Je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir voulu prendre un raccourci. Encore quelque chose pour laquelle je m'en voudrais toujours.

J'en paierais les frais cette fois, ça ne serait pas une simple droite. J'en étais bien conscient. Et ça m'effrayait. Je tremblais putain. Mes mains tremblaient. Tu ne faisais que montrer ta faiblesse en faisant ça Julien... Mais en même temps... Tu n'étais qu'impuissant face à cette situation, tu ne pouvais pas le nier, hein ?

J'entendis un des quatre mecs m'insulter, les autres ricanant. Je ne m'en souciais même pas. Je n'entendais plus que des échos lointains, déjà en état second. Je sentis rapidement un premier coup s'abattre, ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième... Je me retrouvais au sol, recroquevillé, me tenant les côtes. La douleur s'emparant de moi. Un goût métallique me prenait la gorge, me faisant difficilement déglutir. Je me sentis soulevé du sol, plaqué à un mur, violemment. Il me mit un coup à l'entrejambe, m'insultant au passage, puis me relâcha aussitôt, me laissant retomber lourdement au sol, le choc de l'impact me vrillant les tympans. Mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes. J'entendais tout mon corps battre. Comme un cœur. Comme mon cœur. Des battements rapides, irréguliers, anormaux. Exactement comme moi.

Je me surpris à ne plus ressentir la douleur. Je devais être dans un tellement mauvais état, avec des hématomes de partout... Et pourtant, ils continuaient... Quoi ? C'est amusant de mettre quelqu'un plus bas que terre ? C'est amusant de faire sombrer quelqu'un dans la déchéance ? La scène vous convient ? Vous riez assez ?!

Vous riez assez...

Je me retrouvais moi-même spectateur de ma lente et douloureuse destruction. J'étais las, je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie, de tout ça. Des insultes, des coups, des humiliations quotidiennes, et de tout le reste... Alors si je pouvais mourir sur le coup, ce serait mon dernier souhait. Ma dernière faveur. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Je le méritais bien, non ? Mais seulement, Dieu m'écouterait-il, une unique fois ?

Je distinguais au loin le son d'une sirène, de police sûrement. Personne n'avait pu appeler, personne n'avait vu tout ça, personne. Et pourtant, cela suffit à ces fils à papa-maman pour décamper, me crachant dessus au passage, l'angoisse de se retrouver au poste ayant sûrement été plus forte que leur dégoût pour moi... J'étais désormais recroquevillé sur moi-même et pleurant à chaudes larmes, les soubresauts de mes sanglots faisant empirer la brûlure de mes côtes. Je pouvais bien me le permettre maintenant... Plus personne ne me voyais.

Je me trouvais maintenant seul, la douleur que je ressentais dans tout le corps se calmant parfois, pour revenir encore plus forte, au rythme de ses spasmes. Je tentais de bouger le moins possible. Partagé entre le froid et la souffrance. La sensation de m'être fait dépouiller de toute humanité me rongeant l'estomac. Je me sentais comme un objet. Oui, j'étais devenu un ou qu'on tapait sur la table dès qu'il nous énervait.

Je fermais les yeux, en sang, gelé et fatigué, je m'endormis rapidement, priant pour ne jamais me réveiller...

* * *

 **Etttttttt voici donc la fin de ce chapitre deux. Et oui, et oui.**

 **190 vues sur la fiction, c'est déjà énorme pour nous, merci beaucoup ! :D**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Le style d'écriture vous plaît-il ?**

 **Nous avons eu du mal à l'écrire... Vous remarquerez qu'il est beaucoup moins long que le premier également... On va essayer de se rattraper au troisième, promit ! :D**

 **Vous pouvez toujours nous suivre sur notre Twitter (Twishy916), on aime bien vous parler et raconter des bêtises, alors si ça vous plaît de lire les tweets de deux folles... Venez ! Nous vous acceuillerons avec joie ! :D**

 **\- Twili' et Shy'**


	5. Chapitre 3 - La Rencontre

**Et voici (enfin) le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture ! Nous, on se retrouve à la fin ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Rencontre**

Je me réveillais, presque en sursaut, discernant des éclats de voix. Enfin, les éclats d'une voix.

« Mais j'en m'en fout Max' ! Tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Ça n'y changera rien ! »

« ... »

Il souffla. Assez fort pour que je l'entende.

« Ouais, c'est ça, qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'ai plus rien à lui dire. Bonne soirée. »

Je me redressais, faisant glisser la couverture qui était posée sur moi, et retint un juron, mes muscles me faisaient horriblement souffrir... C'était à la limite du supportable… Surtout au bras, en fait… Putain… Bravo Julien… Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à écouter cette voix dans ta tête qui te contredit à chaque décision ? Hein ? …

J'eus à peine le temps de détailler l'endroit dans lequel j'étais que l'homme débarqua alors dans la pièce, restant à l'entrebâillement de la porte et m'auscultant du regard, tandis que je grimaçais de douleur. Je retins une seule chose de cet endroit. C'était putain de silencieux. Trop silencieux même.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé... Bonjour ? »

« ... »

« Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, c'est normal. Tu ne me connais pas, après tout. »

Je ne répondis toujours pas, le dévisageant. Il était... grand... assez musclé de ce que je voyais, large d'épaules, des clavicules plus que marquées... L'air sérieux... Il était brun aux yeux bleus... Et il portait des lunettes tiens. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un peu tâche sur ce magnifique visage d'Apollon... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?!

« Si ça t'intéresses, tu as plusieurs hématomes sur les bras et le torse également, j'ai préféré... sécuriser... ton bras gauche... Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte... »

Un moment passa. Je me mis à entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge, tiens, ça n'était donc pas totalement silencieux finalement...

« ... Pourquoi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir... aidé… » Soufflais-je, baissant la tête.

« Ah... Il leva la tête au ciel, et repris après un instant : Déformation professionnelle, on va dire... »

Il remarqua mon air interrogateur et enchaîna :

« Je suis policer. C'est pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé ou autre connerie, je ne suis pas totalement con... Pourquoi je t'ai aidé ? Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être à ta place... J'étais comme toi avant... C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir policier, pour me défendre, et défendre les autres... »

Un blanc suivit ces paroles. Il me regarda avec un air que j'assimilais à de la pitié sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié de quelqu'un... J'étais très bien tout seul…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, vous savez... »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié comme tu le dis…C'est… C'est juste que j'aime bien m'occuper des gens et les aider. Et puis... On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, si tu le veux bien. Je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi, après tout. »

« Euh… Je peux vous… te poser une question ? »

« Ah oui... Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Sebastien. »

Putain, il anticipe mes questions, en plus.

«Et moi Julien. »

La personne que je connaissais maintenant sous le nom de Sebastien eu une réaction un peu particulière a l'entente de mon prénom, comme un choc. Il chuchota quelque chose, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs...

« Putain... Encore un Julien... »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas choisi de m'appeler comme ça ! » Rétorquais-je, amer.

Il sursauta, relevant la tête. Il ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte du volume de sa voix. Sa belle voix grave et rauque… Mais bordel, faut que je me calme moi… Il s'excusa vivement, m'exposant le fond de sa pensée.

« Oh… Désolé... Je n'ai rien contre toi... C'est juste que… Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai des problèmes avec un autre Julien en ce moment et… Désolé… Ne te vexe pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexé. J'ai pris l'habitude au fil de mes années scolaires… »

Sebastien baissa la tête, honteux.

Je repris avec un peu d'hésitation après un long silence :

« Euh... Sebastien ? »

« … Oui Julien ? »

« Dis… Je pourrais emprunter ta salle de bains ? »

« Oh, oui, vas-y pas de problème, c'est juste à ta gauche. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là... »

Je me dirigeais alors dans la salle de bains, quittant la chambre de mon hôte, le laissant en plan par la même occasion. Quel beau et délicat changement de sujet Julien, bravo, vraiment. Tu fais de plus en plus dans la finesse toi…

Je découvrais enfin ma tête après ce… ravage... désastre ? ... Je ne me formalisais pas plus que cela de mon état, et entrepris d'enlever les bandes enroulées autour de mon bras gauche. Il les avait bien faites… Il devait avoir l'habitude, je suppose… Enfin… Je ne connais rien aux fonctions de la police… Alors bon… Une fois les bandages enlevés, je compris pourquoi je ressentais une telle douleur à mon réveil… J'avais une large coupure à l'intérieur du bras, apparemment assez profonde… Putain… Je comprends qu'il ai voulu soigner mon bras…

J'eus une rapide réflexion. Si Sebastien n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement encore en train d'agoniser dans cette impasse dégueulasse… Et moi, je l'engueulais… Putain, mais quel con…Tu mérites vraiment des baffes Julien...

J'entrais dans la douche, l'eau tiède me faisait un bien fou… C'était tellement apaisant… Je profitais de ces quelques instants de répit, me concentrant uniquement de la sensation que cette douche faisait sur mon corps. Revigorante. Apaisante. Tonifiante. N'importe quel autre adjectif qui rimait avait "bien-être" ou "bonheur" aurait fait l'affaire à cet instant. J'en profitais pour effacer le plus possible les quelques marques du lynchage auquel j'avais eu droit. Le plus gros était parti, je pense. Je faisais attention à mon bras, mais il ne me démangeait pas tant que ça... C'était un bon point je pense... J'allais devoir mettre des chemises pendant quelque temps, mais bon, ça ferait plaisir à ma mère tiens... Et puis, personne ne les verra sous cet uniforme à la con...

Je décidais finalement de sortir de la douche, enfilant mes habits du mieux que ma douleur au bras me le permettait. J'hésitais un instant à sortir. J'avais honte de ma réaction tout à l'heure… Il avait certainement mal dû le prendre… Bon, Julien, sors, et vas t'excuser.

« Sebastien ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais te demander pardon pour tout à l'heure… »

Il était assis sur le lit, à regarder dans le vide, l'air dépité. En même temps, se faire remercier de la sorte par quelqu'un qu'on vient de sauver… Bravo Julien… Bravo…

Il me lança un sourire

« Non, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon, je sais que ce n'est pas facile... »

« Sebastien... Je… Il doit sûrement être tard et... »

« Pas de problème Julien, si un jour tu veux passer, pour parler ou n'importe quoi, tu es le bienvenu, souviens-t'en… »

J'hésitai alors à lui dire au revoir puis je vis qu'il me tendait sa main. Je la pris alors, appréciant cette poignée de main, et partis. Je fermais doucement la porte de son appartement derrière moi, le rouge me prenant aux joues, et dévalais les escaliers à la hâte, avec la seule idée de partir loin d'ici, très vite. Je m'enfuyais comme un voleur… Mais ce qui se passait ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de problèmes en plus en ce moment.

* * *

 **Hey ! 405 vues sur la fiction ! Merci à vous, du fond du coeur ! :D**

 **Nous sommes désolées pour le temps qu'on a mis à sortir ce chapitre... Mais les cours, la famille, toussa, toussa... Ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas eu tellement de temps pour écrire... Le manque d'inspiration a beaucoup contribué à ça aussi... Enfin bref... Pour ces raisons, nous ne donnerons pas de date au prochain chapitre, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas de mauvais espoirs ! Mais on espère bien le sortir dans moins de deux semaines :)**

 **Merci aux quatre gentilles filles qui ont review aussi, on ne sait quoi répondre à tous vos gentils mots à part Merci, ça nous touche énormément tout ça ! 3**

 **Quelle belle (nulle) transition pour moi pour rappeler que les reviews, c'est gratuit, c'est gentil et ça fait plaisir aux auteurs ! Alors si vous avez un petit temps, laissez-nous une review, qu'on sache un peu ce que vous pensez de notre fiction ! On accepte toujours les critiques, négatives ou pas !**

 **Donc... On espère vous revoir dans moins de deux semaines... Et en attendant, nous, on vous dit au revoir et... Cookie ?**

 **\- Twili' et Shy'**


	6. Chapitre 4 (Partie 1) - Deux Heures

**Chapitre 4 (Partie 1) - Deux Heures**

Deux heures.

Deux heures que je suis dans mon lit, à regarder le plafond, en espérant trouver, peut-être, un sens à ma vie. Deux heures que je reste là, allongé, à écouter les gouttes de pluie taper contre les vitres de ma chambre. J'adore ça, les week-ends pluvieux, tu es obligé de rester cloîtré chez toi à ne rien faire. Tellement passionnant...

Je me relevais, retenant par la même occasion une grimace de douleur, et observais longuement ma chambre. Tout était tellement monotone et rangé qu'on se serait cru dans une chambre d'hôpital… J'en avais marre de ces murs unis, de ces cadres photos vieillis par le temps, de ces rideaux poussiéreux, de ces décorations qui avaient un air moyenâgeux, de ces horloges réglées à la perfection, de toute ce... Parfait… De tout ce soigné, tout rangé bien à sa place... De cette vie monotone...

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, hier, quelqu'un avait réussi à changer ma perception de la vie, un total inconnu avait mis des couleurs dans ma misérable existence, l'espace d'un instant…

Tout était tellement bien chez lui... Tout paraissait joyeux, chaleureux... Surtout ces photos accrochées au mur et toutes ces décorations... Et même ce semblant de bazar sur la table de son salon, même cette veste accrochée à la va-vite sur le porte-manteaux de l'entrée et ces chaussures qui traînaient près du canapé... Tout ça me paraissait tellement parfait comparé à mon "chez moi"...

Il me paraissait tellement parfait... Attentionné, sûr de lui, amical, compréhensif... Comparé à mes parents...

Toujours le ton hautain, hilare, qui vous juge de haut en bas avant de vous parler, qui font attention à chaque détail, à chaque imperfection… Et très axés sur la religion et sur l'éducation... Mon petit frère était un vrai mouton de Panurge. Il avait suivi leur endoctrinement sans la moindre hésitation... D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de se faire féliciter par mes parents pour ses médailles de natation...

Et moi...

Et moi, dans tout ça... J' ai l'impression d'être le petit mouton noir, le vilain petit canard. Celui qui ne fait aucune activité extrascolaire, qui reste cloîtré dans sa chambre. Celui qui ne se fait jamais féliciter par ses professeurs. Celui qui ne ramène jamais de médailles ou de prix à la maison. Celui qui fuit tout enseignement religieux. Celui qui n'est pas à sa place, et dont personne ne voudra jamais.

Plic, ploc, plic, ploc…

Je n'avais décidément que ça à faire, d'écouter la pluie tomber. Mes parents ? Absents depuis le début de la semaine "pour le travail"… Mon frère ? Parti en stage de perfectionnement depuis deux jours avec son équipe de natation… Le petit chéri avait besoin d'un stage de perfectionnement, écoutez-moi ça… Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez parfait…

À croire que mes parents avaient fait exprès de me laisser seul… Qui sait, je suis tellement bon à rien et tête en l'air que je vais en oublier de me nourrir, et me laisser crever peut-être ? Ou bien tout simplement étais-je trop invisible pour que mes propres parents me voient… Oui, c'était sûrement ça…

Ça m'énervait, de rester là, à repenser a ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce que j'avais voulu éviter, mes pires cauchemars étaient finalement arrivés. Je n'avais aucune envie de repartir au lycée, aucune envie de continuer à me morfondre sur ce lit, et encore moins de rester ici… Je me mis à réfléchir. Encore plus qu'avant. Je veux partir de chez "mes parents". Je veux partir d'ici, de cette vie. Mais où pourrais-je aller ? J'étais encore mineur, après tout, même si je ne les aimais pas, et eux non plus, d'ailleurs, j'étais encore sous leur autorité… À vrai dire, j'étais assez chamboulé par tout ça. Beaucoup trop de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Tout était si compliqué…

Mais j'avais enfin pris ma décision, j'allais partir sans rien dire. Je m'en fichais de partir sans savoir ou aller. Mon seul objectif à présent était de m'enfuir, loin d'ici. Je pensais à faire une lettre pour au moins signaler mon départ, mais je me rappelais en préparant un minimum d'affaires que de toute façon, ils s'en ficheraient. Après tout, ils ne s'occupaient même pas de moi… Peut-être même qu'ils ne s'interrogeraient même pas sur mon absence…

Julien prit ses affaires et parti, jetant une dernière fois un œil à sa chambre, le regret commençant à germer dans son esprit, il ferma prestement la porte derrière lui, un pincement au cœur et concluait ainsi définitivement cette partie. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Après avoir erré dans Paris durant deux bonnes heures, je me décidais à partie en direction de chez cet homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Je n'étais pas très doué pour retenir les noms, Sebastien, c'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça… Sebastien... J'avais des sensations bizarres. Je me sentais un peu patraque, je ne sais pas si c'était dût à mes blessures ou bien alors l'appréhension de le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours… S'il m'acceptait bien chez lui… Ne m'avait-il pas dit que je pouvais revenir chez lui à n'importe quel moment ? Oui, mais… C'était déplacé d'arriver comme ça chez quelqu'un sans prévenir… Mais… Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi… Oh et puis merde, on verra bien, après tout, tu es un grand garçon maintenant Julien, tu te débrouilleras assez bien tout seul…

* * *

 **Et voici (enfin) la première partie du chapitre 4. Nous sommes vraiment désolées d'avoir mis autant de temps à la sortir. L'inspiration ne venait malheureusement pas, et ça a été difficile d'écrire avec les cours. Mais on vous promet de faire de notre mieux pour la suite ! En tous cas, nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette partie, et on vous dis à bientôt, pour la partie 2 !**

 **C'était Twili' et Shy', Oh Yeah, allez, m'by-bye !**


End file.
